Snapshots of Everyday Adventures
by Hikikomerri
Summary: A simple collection of carefree, strange little stories for you to enjoy. / "Criminy, you really have gone crazy." "Only for you."
1. Nosebleed

**A/N: **An anthology of short stories is a lovely idea for folks who write as infrequently as I do! c: This is also the first fanfic I've written since I was like, twelve. Love and Peace~

**Disclaimer: **This is fanfiction. I really want a cherry milkshake right now.

* * *

**Snapshots of Everyday Adventures**

**01. Nosebleed**

* * *

"You know, I don't think I've seen you slug Brainy in a while."

Helga looked up from the stack of comics scattered across Arnold's bed in front of her and shrugged. "The little creep hasn't been bugging me so much lately. Why?"

Arnold shifted uncomfortably in his spot against the wall. He had his knees drawn to his chest, one hand absently toying with the frayed edge of his jeans as he chose his next words.

"I kinda want you to punch me."

There was a long silence, during which his unexpected request hung in the air like the rainclouds outside. Helga's expression grew increasingly puzzled until she managed to choke out, "Pardon?"

Arnold's face reddened. "You've tripped me, pushed me, launched countless spitballs at me and covered me in a variety of semi-disgusting substances, but you've never actually given me a taste of Old Betsy."

"And I should start now because...?"

Arnold held back a smile. He could almost picture her raised eyebrow from the tone of her voice alone. "W-well, Brainy always seemed to enjoy it."

Helga sat up to glare at him from a more comfortable angle. "Did you get beaned one too many times at practice or what? You're making absolutely no sense here, Arnoldo."

"Agh, forget I ever mentioned it." Arnold curled up even further to hide the burning blush that had consumed his face. His voice lowered to a mumble. "I just got jealous is all."

"Jealous?!" A sudden spike in her volume made Arnold jolt. The room got quiet for a moment before she added, softly, "Criminy, you really have gone crazy."

"Only for you." Arnold lifted his head again, peering over his knees at Helga with an embarrassed half-smile.

Helga squeaked and bright cherry red blossomed across her cheeks as well. Arnold couldn't stop the toothy grin that broke out. It wasn't every day that his beloved nemesis made such a cute noise.

She sighed and crawled over to join him by the wall, resting her cheek against his shoulder. Even with layers of clothing between them, his warmth made Helga wonder if she would start to melt right there in his arms.

"Jealous, huh..."

"Mhmm..."

The two of them sat together in sleepy silence again for several minutes, listening to the pitter patter of rain hitting the skylight, before Helga's voice filled his room again.

"A knuckle sandwich from me is really going to hurt, you know." She snickered. "Your nose might bleed everywhere."

Shyly, Arnold turned to her with a look of complete sincerity that caused her stomach to flutter.

"A nosebleed from you would be an honor and a privilege, Helga G. Pataki."


	2. War Games

**A/N:** This one turned out much longer. Phew! Also, I should have mentioned before that most of these will be taking place Post-TJM when the gang is in 5th grade, with A/H as an established couple. Based on that, I figured the dynamics between everyone would have shifted slightly, but I hope no one seems terribly out of character. C: Thank you for reading!

* * *

**Snapshots of Everyday Adventures**

**02. War Games**

* * *

"I can't believe those rotten sixth graders! Throwing mud in a water war is just plain cheating."

"It was Harold that gave them the idea in the first place. Take it up with him. If he's still alive, anyway."

"Poor Eugene... That big rock must have been just ever so painful."

"Who cares about the boys? I've got mud in my hair! Employing such dirty tactics on a lady is the worst kind of war crime."

"You think everything is a war crime, Rhonda."

A rustle in the bushes shut the whispering girls up. Rhonda, Lila, and Nadine whirled around to meet the intruder with fire in their eyes, useless weapons still clenched in their sweaty hands.

It was Arnold, dripping head to toe with muddy water and looking every bit as exhausted as the rest of them felt. The girls relaxed. Arnold tossed his broken water gun aside and dropped to his knees on the dry grass, grateful to be in the shade and away from the chaos. Once he'd caught his breath, he faced the group of survivors with a sorrowful expression.

"I'm afraid Helga is down for the count. Phoebe and I carried her safely out of enemy territory, but..." He bit his lip. "It all happened so fast. They even captured Gerald and Sid."

"Great, now what are we gonna do? There goes our last chance at victory!" Rhonda threw her hands up and groaned as she shot a pointed glare at Arnold. "And this is _our _hiding spot! You're supposed to be lying out there on the battlefield, you traitor."

Arnold managed to laugh in spite of the situation. "Sorry Rhonda. I'll make sure I die properly next time."

"Well, I guess all we can do now is try and get back without anymore casualties. Let's go before those ruffians come looking for us."

-o0o-

It didn't take long for the weary group to follow the trail of carnage and wasted ammunition back to their base of operations where the sight of a hysterical Phoebe greeted them. Arnold, Rhonda and the other girls stood by in silence.

"Y-you said if we made it out alive together, we'd go get ice cream. You promised! Was that all a big lie?" Phoebe held her mud-splattered best friend close, and no one could quite tell whether she was laughing or sobbing. "Helga? Speak to me!"

With what little energy she had left, Helga raised a comforting hand to Phoebe's cheek.

"Forgive me for not being able to protect you, sweet Phoebe. As my oldest and dearest friend, you must go on living. For the future! For all of our fallen comrades! And to punish the unfortunate numbskulls who murdered me!" Her 'dying' speech was so Helga, her witnesses almost dared to crack a smile.

"Oh! Everything is getting dark... Goodbye, cruel world." Helga gave a final series of theatrical gasps and went limp in Phoebe's arms, sticking out her tongue for effect.

Lila took it upon herself to lighten the mood as politely as possible. "Weren't you wounded ever so fatally as well, Arnold?"

Rhonda joined in with a smug grin. "You and Helga should be dead together. It'll be _so romantic._"

"I'm not letting you kill me off just like that!"

-o0o-

"I can't believe I let them kill me off just like that."

"You're toast when this is over, Rhonda."

"Quiet, Helga."

After a moment of silence for the brave young couple, Rhonda put a firm hand on Phoebe's shoulder.

"Well, our best fighters have been taken out and most of the weapons got lost or broken, so you're our only hope now. Make us proud."

"I'll do my best." Phoebe stared out at the battlefield and gulped. "But what exactly am I doing?"

Helga's eyes popped open. "Get with the program, Pheebs. It's up to you to pulverize those sixth grade punks and avenge me."

"Right. Avenging!"


End file.
